Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method for controlling a printing apparatus, and more particularly to a method for controlling a three-dimensional printing apparatus and a three-dimensional printing system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of technology, various methods for building three-dimensional (3D) models using additive manufacturing technology such as a layer-by-layer structural model are provided one after another. In general, the additive manufacturing technology transforms design information of a 3D model structured by a software like computer-aided design (CAD) into a plurality of thin (quasi-two-dimensional) cross-section layers that are stacked continuously. Meanwhile, many technical means that are able to form thin cross-section layers are gradually provided. For instance, a printing module of a printing apparatus usually moves along an XY plane above a base according to space coordinates XYZ structured by the design information of the 3D model, so that a structuring material is formed into correct shapes of the cross-section layers. Therefore, by means of the movement of the printing module along an axis toward Z layer by layer, the plurality of cross-section layers are gradually stacked along a Z-axis, so that the structuring material forms a 3D object in a status of layer-by-layer solidification.
Take the technology of forming the 3D object by solidifying the structuring material via a light source, the printing module is adapted for immersion in a liquid curing material contained in a tank, and the light source radiates the liquid curing material serving as the structuring material on the XY plane, so that the liquid curing material is solidified and stacked on a movable platform. Thereby, by means of the layer-by-layer movement of the movable platform of the printing module along the axis toward Z layer by layer, the liquid curing material is solidified and stacked into the 3D object. It is worth noting that when the light source is disposed below the tank, the object under printing that has just been solidified and cured by the light source adheres to a bottom of the tank. In order to let the liquid curing material keep to be solidified and stacked layer by layer on the movable platform, the 3D printing apparatus needs to separate the 3D object under printing from the bottom of the tank via a special separating mechanism. Therein, swinging the tank is a common separating mechanism. However, when the structure of the 3D object is too fragile, the 3D object may be ruptured during separation from the bottom of the tank if the swing velocity of the tank is too fast. On the other hand, if the swing velocity of the tank is too low, the 3D printing speed becomes slow. Therefore, it is still a main issue for developers in the art to enhance the speed and quality of 3D printing.